


glory & gore

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Violence, Fights, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny und Dylan machen gelegentlich Geschäfte miteinander. Zumindest ist es das, was Dylan anderen gegenüber behauptet. Dabei ist Skinny nicht selten eingeladen, wenn die kleine Gang Abende am Strand verbringt, und zwischen Alkohol und Gewalt sind er und Dylan sich deutlich näher als gelegentliche Geschäftspartner.
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris/Dylan Parks
Kudos: 5





	glory & gore

**Author's Note:**

> Wer "Im Auge des Sturms" noch nicht gelesen/gehört hat: 1. tut es. es ist großartig. 2. Dylan Parks ist Anführer einer kleinen Gang, wird von Bob als "Kumpel von Skinny" bezeichnet, sagt selber aber nur, dass er gelegentlich Geschäfte mit Skinny machen würde.  
inspired by Lorde - Glory & Gore

Die Sonne stand tief über dem Meer, das Dröhnen des Ghettoblasters übertönte das Klirren der Flaschen, und der Rauch in der Luft reichte zumindest gefühlt aus, um high zu werden ohne aktiv kiffen zu müssen.

Man sollte meinen, dass die Stimmung entsprechend entspannt wäre. Alkohol, Gras und Musik an einem Sommerabend – eigentlich ein idiotensicheres Mittel für Gelassenheit.

Aber nicht, wenn es sich bei den Anwesenden um Dylan Parks und seine Gang handelte.

Skinny saß zwischen Dylan und einem kräftigen Mädchen mit tiefblauen Haaren, deren Namen er zum wiederholten Male vergessen hatte, Bier in der einen, eine Zigarette in der anderen Hand. Und er konnte quasi spüren, wie sich um ihn herum die Spannung aufbaute. 

Keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt wurde eine Diskussion zwischen zwei Typen – Matthew und Rick, wenn Skinny sich nicht täuschte – stetig lauter. Auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers hatten sich Alice und Bastian in die Haare bekommen, während Max und Tony sie mit dem blutrünstigen Interesse von Zuschauern beim Hahnenkampf beobachteten.

„Gleich ist es soweit“, sagte das Mädel neben Skinny. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Lily? Leyla? Jedenfalls war sie Dylans Second in Command, und ebenso geübt darin, die Stimmung in der Runde zu deuten, wie er – und deutlich besser als Skinny.

Dylan drückte seine Zigarette im Sand aus und grinste. „Wird verdammt noch mal auch Zeit! Rick und Bastian sind schon die ganze Woche unausstehlich!“

Lachend stieß Skinny ihn mit der Schulter an. „Jetzt tu nicht so! _Du_ liegst mir doch schon seit Tagen in den Ohren, dass du ewig keine anständige Prügelei mehr hattest!“

Dylan tat so, als hätte er Skinny nicht gehört, während – Lou? Lia? – in sein Lachen einfiel. 

Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gruppe auf Bastian, der gerade den ersten Schlag getan hatte.

Obwohl sie gerade ein Ohrfeige kassiert hatte, war Alice‘ Grinsen so breit, dass Skinny sich beinahe wunderte, dass ihr nicht die Ohren abfielen. Eine Sekunde später war sie auf den Füßen, brachte zwei Schritte Luft zwischen sich und Bastian, und nutzte die Pause, um ihre langen braunen Locken in einen Zopf zu bringen. Bastian erhob sich ebenfalls, schnippte dabei seine Kippe ins Lagerfeuer.

Für einen Moment sahen die beiden sich nur an, umkreisten sich langsam. Um sie herum kam Bewegung in die Gruppe. Ganz automatisch wurde ein Feld von vielleicht fünf mal fünf Metern freigemacht. Tony klaubte die leeren Bierflaschen auf, bevor einer der Kontrahenten darauf treten konnte.

Auch Dylan, Skinny und – Leo? Lucy? – schlossen sich den Zuschauern an. Ganz automatisch wurde ihnen Platz gemacht.

„Na komm schon! Oder hast du etwa Angst vor einem Mädchen?“, stichelte Alice, als Bastian immer noch keine Anstalten machte, dem ersten Schlag einen zweiten folgen zu lassen.

Die Gruppe lachte, auch wenn sicherlich alle Skinnys Meinung waren, dass es überhaupt keine Schande war, vor Alice Angst zu haben. Die Frau war fast so groß wie er, und beinahe doppelt so breit, da sie normalerweise jede freie Minute beim Boxen verbrachte. Gegen sie sah Bastian aus wie ein harmloser kleiner Junge. Aber Skinny wusste, dass der Eindruck täuschte.

Blitzartig bückte Bastian sich, warf eine Handvoll Sand nach Alice. Doch die hatte ihr Gesicht bereits mit den Armen geschützt – das war einer von Bastians Lieblingstricks, an die sie inzwischen alle gewöhnt waren. Dennoch nutzte Bastian ihre augenblickliche Blindheit, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern.

Sein Knie traf ihre Magengrube, und die Zuschauer johlten. Als Alice sich mit einem Schlag gegen seine Nase revanchieren wollte, drehte er sich gerade rechtzeitig weg, sodass sie nur seine Wange streifte. Seinen Haken gegen ihre Niere blockte sie, bekam seinen Arm zu fassen, und im nächsten Moment lag Bastian auch schon mit dem Gesicht im Sand.

Erneutes Johlen, Max pfiff durch die Zähne, und Alice grinste wieder. Sie übte ein bisschen Druck auf den Arm aus, den sie Bastian auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, und er wand sich unter ihr. „Gibst du auf?“, wollte sie siegessicher wissen. 

Mit der freien Hand wirbelte Bastian erneut Sand auf, und diesmal bekam Alice die Ladung voll ins Gesicht. Sie fluchte lautstark, lockerte dabei offenbar ihren Griff, denn in der nächsten Sekunde hatte Bastian sich befreit, und nun seinerseits Alice zu Boden gestoßen. Doch bevor er sie dort fixieren konnte, traf ein blinder Schlag ihn gegen die Schläfe, und benommen sackte er für einen Moment zur Seite. Diesmal bekam Alice beide seiner Arme in die Finger, hielt mit einer Hand seine Gelenke fest, und legte den anderen Arm um seinen Hals.

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Bastian erfolglos gegen ihren Griff ankämpfte, dann klopfte er auf den Boden, und unter lautstarkem Applaus ließ Alice ihn los.

Skinny fiel in die Rufe der anderen ein. Er genoss es immer, wenn Dylan ihn zu den Strandfeten der Gruppe einlud. Und mit am besten gefiel ihm, dass die Abende fast immer Kämpfe wie diesen mit sich brachten.

Max reichte Alice ein Bier und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann trat sie auf die freie Fläche und schaute sich erwartungsvoll um. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin war Max klein und zierlich wie eine Fee, aber deswegen nicht weniger gefährlich. Skinny wusste nicht genau, was für Kampfsport sie machte, aber sie war gut.

Keiner der Jungs schien sich von Max‘ herausfordernden Blicken angesprochen zu fühlen. Alle schauten auffällig unauffällig in andere Richtungen. Beinahe war Skinny versucht, sich als Gegner anzubieten, aber er wusste, dass auf ihn später noch eine viel bessere Option wartete. 

„Ach, kommt schon!“, maulte Max. Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich an das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren. „Leah, sag du doch was dazu!“

Leah! So hieß sie!

Mit einem Seufzen gab Leah ihr Bier an Skinny – ihr Blick sagte deutlich, was ihn erwarten würde, sollte er auf die Idee verfallen, es auszutrinken – und zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, sodass sie nur noch im Tank Top dastand. Max hüpfte vor Freude beinahe auf und ab, ein manisches Glitzern in den Augen.

Leah zog ein Springmesser aus der Hosentasche und warf es Dylan zu, der es instinktiv auffing. Theoretisch waren Waffen nicht verboten – praktisch gab es überhaupt keine Regeln außer, dass Aufgeben respektiert werden musste – aber Skinny erinnerte sich, dass es gerade bei Max besser war, alle gefährlichen Dinge außerhalb ihrer Reichweite zu bringen, wenn man nicht wollte, dass sie plötzlich gegen einen verwendet wurden.

Im Gegensatz zu Alice machte Max sofort den ersten Schritt, sprang auf Leah zu. Schneller als Skinny überhaupt gucken konnte, zog sie sich auch schon wieder zurück, während Leah aussah als wüsste sie auch nicht was gerade passiert war. Doch so, wie sie sich die Schulter rieb, musste Max sie wohl erwischt haben.

Für eine Weile ging es so weiter, Max griff an, zog sich zurück, Leah hatte an einer neuen Stelle einen Schlag eingesteckt. Die Gruppe feuerte beide gleichermaßen an. Ohne den Blick von dem Kampf abzuwenden, hob Skinny die Bierflasche an die Lippen – nur um im nächsten Moment von Dylans Hand auf seinem Arm gestoppt zu werden, der ihn anschaute und den Kopf schüttelte.

Skinny lachte, als er bemerkte, in welche Gefahr er sich gerade gebracht hatte. Dann wandten sie sich wieder dem Geschehen vor ihnen zu, wo Leah gerade einen Glückstreffer gelandet hatte, der das Blut aus Max‘ Lippe tropfen ließ. 

Max leckte über die Wunde, dann sprang sie wieder los. Doch Leah schien sich für einen Strategiewechsel entschieden zu haben, lief Max entgegen. Die beiden kollidierten noch bevor Max wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, und Leah war aufgrund ihrer Masse im Vorteil. Sie umklammerte Max, und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. 

Dort, erstmal unterlegen, blieb Max nicht mehr viel übrig als sich zu winden und über Leahs Gesicht und ihre bloßen Arme zu kratzen, und schließlich aufzugeben.

Leah half ihr hoch, und lachend umarmten die beiden Mädchen sich. Dabei verteilte Max ein bisschen Blut über den grauen Stoff von Leahs Shirt, aber das schien niemanden weiter zu stören.

Pflichtbewusst gab Skinny Leah ihr Bier zurück, die anerkennend feststellte, dass er tatsächlich keinen Schluck davon genommen hatte. Auch wenn das ja nun eher Dylans Verdienst war.

Das nächste Paar waren Rick und Matthew, die, wie Dylan Skinny leise mitteilte, schon seit einer Weile auf die Gelegenheit warteten, sich gegenseitig die Fresse zu polieren. Daher überraschte es wohl auch niemanden, als Rick nach einer leeren Bierflasche griff, und Matthew einen selbstgebastelten kleinen Totschläger aus der Tasche zog. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Boden der Bierflasche zerschmettert war, und spitze Zacken übrig blieben, die im Licht des Lagerfeuers glitzerten. Kurz darauf blutete Matthew aus einer Wunde an der Schulter. Rick hatte dafür eine dicke Beule an der Schläfe, der man quasi beim Wachsen zuschauen konnte.

Mehr als einmal merkte Skinny, wie Dylan neben ihm zuckte, kurz davor, sich einzumischen. Denn keiner der beiden Kontrahenten sah aus, als würde er in näherer Zukunft aufgeben. Und unter solchen Umständen beendete Dylan Kämpfe gerne, bevor sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten. Gleichzeitig war aber auch allen klar, dass ein Einschreiten von Dylans Seite das eigentliche Problem zwischen den beiden nicht lösen würde.

Skinny holte sich ein neues Bier. Zwischen Rick und Matthew gab es ständig Stress, da machte es nichts aus, mal ein paar Momente zu verpassen. Er brachte Dylan eine Flasche mit, der ihn zum Dank angrinste, bevor er sich wieder dem Kampf zuwandte.

Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen, nur das Lagerfeuer spendete noch Licht. Tony, der Neuzugang der Gruppe, war dazu abgestellt worden, regelmäßig Holz nachzulegen. 

Beinahe zwanzig Minuten vergingen – eine Ewigkeit für einen Zweikampf – bevor Rick sich schließlich einfach in den Sand fallen ließ und aufgab. Beide Kontrahenten waren völlig verschwitzt und bluteten aus mehreren Wunden. 

Julien, der bis vor kurzem als Sanitäter gearbeitet hatte – bis aufgefallen war, dass er regelmäßig Medikamente abzweigte – überredete die beiden, sich von ihm notdürftig verarzten zu lassen.

Für einen Moment war die Gruppe ruhig; immer noch aufgedreht, aber für den Augenblick befriedigt. Dann erhob Dylan sich, ließ die leere Bierflasche in den Sand fallen und sah Skinny auffordernd an.

Der sprang ohne zu zögern auf. Darauf hatte er schon den ganzen Abend spekuliert. Außer Leah gelegentlich traute sich keiner aus der Gang, gegen Dylan anzutreten. Er war der unangefochtene Anführer, und niemand wollte es sich mit ihm verscherzen oder die Rangordnung ins Wanken bringen.

Skinny hatte da keine Hemmungen. Schließlich gehörte er nicht wirklich zu Dylans Gang dazu, er war einfach schon seit Jahren mit ihm befreundet und zog deswegen öfter mal mit ihnen durch die Gegend. Er war die _Wild Card_.

Er leerte sein Bier, warf die Flasche mit Schwung gegen die Felsen hinter ihnen, nur um zu hören, wie sie daran zerschellte.

Ungeniert beobachtete Skinny, wie Dylan sich das T-Shirt auszog und es beiseite warf. Dylans Grinsen sagte ‚gefällt dir was zu siehst?‘ so deutlich, als hätte er es laut ausgesprochen. Zur Antwort leckte Skinny sich langsam die Lippen. Er versuchte nicht einmal so zu tun, als würde ihm Dylan nicht gefallen. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig.

Den meisten Leuten gegenüber gab Dylan nicht einmal zu, dass er mit Skinny befreundet war. „Wir kommen ab und zu ins Geschäft“, war sein Standardsatz. Aber vor seinen eigenen Leuten gab Dylan sich keine große Mühe ihre tatsächliche Beziehung zueinander zu verschleiern.

Nach einer Sekunde des Überlegens folgte Skinny seinem Beispiel und ließ sein Shirt in den Sand fallen.

Dylan war breiter gebaut als Skinny und trainierter, aber ein Stück kleiner. Sie wussten aus Erfahrung, dass sie ungefähr gleichstark waren, daher war es immer ein Glücksspiel, wer gewann.

Trotzdem – oder gerade deshalb – bekam Skinny das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Gelassen sah er Dylan dabei zu, wie er die Schultern lockerte, den Kopf rollte, und generell seine übliche Show abzog.

„Meinst, das hilft?“, erkundigte Skinny sich spöttisch, und erntete ein paar Lacher. 

Mit aufmerksamem Blick wartete er darauf, dass Dylan loslegte. Denn die Eröffnung war immer die gleiche – was das anging, war Dylan allzu berechenbar.

Eine Sekunde später kam seine Faust geradewegs auf Skinnys Nase zu. Da er sich gleichzeitig mit Dylan in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, war es jedoch kein großes Problem, sich unter dem Hieb wegzuducken. Er lachte, als Dylan beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht kam, bevor er ihm die Schulter in die Brust rammte.

Dylan stolperte zurück. Er wehrte Skinnys Schlag ab, und im nächsten Augenblick kollidierte seine Faust doch noch mit Skinnys Nase. Skinny konnte es sich nicht leisten, den Schmerz für einen Moment einfach nur zu genießen – die Lebendigkeit zu genießen – doch ein begeistertes Lachen entfuhr ihm trotzdem. Gleichzeitig erwischte er Dylan mit einem Schlag in die Niere, und Dylan krümmte sich für eine Sekunde zusammen.

Skinny riss das Knie hoch, doch Dylan hatte sich schon wieder gefangen, sodass _seine_ Nase verschont blieb. Wäre auch wirklich schade gewesen, dachte Skinny für einen Sekundenbruchteil, wenn er Dylans hübsches Gesicht durch eine gebrochene Nase entstellt hätte.

Blut lief Skinny in den Mund, und er zog sich ein Stück zurück, um es in den Sand zu spucken. Außerdem brauchten sie beide eine kurze Atempause.

„Gibst du auf, Skinny?“, erkundigte Dylan sich grinsend.

Skinny zeigte ihm einen Vogel. „Wovon träumst du nachts?“

„Von deiner Mama“, erwiderte Dylan und stürzte wieder auf Skinny zu.

Der machte einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn einfach ins Leere laufen. „Mein Beileid, Dylan“, gab er zurück, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so unter Albträumen leidest!“

Das Gelächter der Umstehenden drang zu Skinny durch, der ihr Johlen bisher ausgeblendet hatte. Auch Dylan musste schmunzeln.

„Der war gar nicht schlecht!“, gab er zu. Dann zog er etwas aus der Hosentasche, das im Feuerschein gefährlich glänzte.

Ein Schlagring.

„Willst du mich umbringen?“, brachte Skinny mit einem erzwungen Lachen hervor. Sein Mund war plötzlich trocken, als er beobachtete, wie Dylan sich das silberne Metall über die Finger schob. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen, den Blick immer noch auf Dylans Hand fixiert.

„Wenn du Angst hast, kannst du ja aufgeben“, sagte Dylan leise, dessen Augen fast so sehr glänzten wie der Stahl, bevor er erneut zum Angriff überging. Diesmal war er auf Skinnys Ausweichbewegung vorbereitet, und eine Sekunde später fanden sie sich im Sand wieder.

Skinny landete auf dem Rücken, und Dylan war über ihm. Sofort riss Skinny die Arme hoch, schützte sein Gesicht, hieb nach Dylan.

Tatsächlich traf er Dylans Kiefer, dessen Kopf ruckte zurück. Doch gleichzeitig machte Skinnys Jochbein Bekanntschaft mit dem kalten Metall, das Dylans Knöchel schützte. Ein Teil von Skinnys Hirn registrierte instinktiv, dass Dylan nur einen Bruchteil seiner Kraft in den Schlag gelegt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er wirklich nicht vor, ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen. 

Doch die Wucht reichte aus, um Sterne vor Skinnys Augen explodieren zu lassen und er konnte spüren, wie die Haut über dem Knochen aufplatzte. Er fühlte sich so lebendig wie lange nicht mehr, und lachte immer noch, als der Stahl erneut gegen seine Wange donnerte. Der Schmerz vibrierte durch seinen Körper, ließ sein Herz rasen. 

Dann bekamen seine Füße Halt auf dem Sand, und er schaffte es, Dylan abzuwerfen. Im folgenden Handgemenge, schlugen sie beide mehr oder weniger blind aufeinander ein, jeder versuchte, einen Treffer zu landen, der ihm die Oberhand sichern würde. Einmal hatte Skinny das ziemlich deutliche Gefühl, Dylan direkt aufs Auge erwischt zu haben, dann boxte der ihm jedoch mit der stahlverstärkten Hand in den Magen, und Skinny musste fast kotzen.

Der kurze Moment, den er brauchte, um sich wieder zu sammeln, genügte Dylan schon, und erneut fand Skinny sich auf dem Rücken unter ihm wieder. Diesmal kniete Dylan so über ihm, dass Skinny keinen Gegendruck aufbauen konnte, um sie wieder herumzudrehen. 

Wie einen Schraubstock hatte Dylan die Finger um seine Kehle geschlossen. Mit dem bisschen Atem, das ihm blieb, fluchte Skinny vor sich hin und versuchte, die einsetzende Benommenheit nicht allzu offensichtlich zu genießen. Seine Schläge büßten schon an Kraft ein, und Dylan konnte sie mit dem freien Arm leicht abwehren. Trotzdem kämpfte Skinny noch eine Weile gegen ihn an.

Doch die Hand, die ihm die Luft abdrückte, ließ seinen Widerstand effektiv schwinden. Dylan sah auf ihn hinunter, und Skinny hielt seinem Blick stand. Er wusste, wie zerstört sein Gesicht aussehen musste, und er wusste auch, dass Dylan es liebte, ihn so zu sehen. Während Skinny an den Fingern um seinen Hals zog und zerrte, hob Dylan die andere Hand und rieb mit dem Schlagring beinahe liebevoll über Skinnys Lippen.

In dem Wissen, dass nur Dylan nah genug war, um es zu sehen, leckte Skinny über den kalten Stahl, schmeckte sein eigenes Blut daran, und hörte, wie Dylan ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte. Befriedigt, zumindest diesen Sieg errungen zu haben – und weil die schwarzen Flecken vor seinen Augen so langsam begannen, überhand zu nehmen – klopfte er auf Dylans Arm und gab auf.

Der Druck auf seiner Kehle ließ nach, und er konnte wieder atmen. Als hätte jemand die Lautstärke aufgedreht, hörte er wieder das Johlen und Klatschen der Zuschauer. Max‘ Pfeifen gellte in seinen Ohren. 

Dylan half ihm auf, genauso schwer atmend wie Skinny, und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Sehr guter Kampf“, sagte er gönnerhaft, und hätte er noch Kraft übrig gehabt, hätte Skinny ihm dafür eine runtergehauen.

„Wir treffen uns gleich drüben an der Höhle, ja?“, setzte er so leise hinzu, dass der Rest der Gruppe ihn nicht hören konnte.

Skinny nickte, versuchte ein Grinsen, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als die Bewegung an der Wunde auf seiner Wange zog.

Für ein paar Sekunden gab Dylan noch den stolzen Sieger, dann verteilte sich die Gruppe. Erstmal war der Blutdurst wieder gestillt, und alle gingen wieder zur Tagesordnung über – das hieß in diesem Fall, mehr Bier, mehr Schnaps, mehr Gras.

Skinny wehrte Julien ab, der nach seinen Verletzungen sehen wollte. Dass es nicht allzu schlimm war merkte er selbst. Er wusste, wie sich eine gebrochene Nase oder ein angeknackster Kiefer anfühlten, und das hier war weder das eine, noch das andere. Für seine Verhältnisse war Dylan beinahe sanft gewesen.

„Ist nur ne Fleischwunde“, sagte er, und ließ den lachenden Julien zurück, der sich weiter um Matthew und Rick kümmerte. 

Er holte sich schnell ein Bier, trank es fast in einem Zug aus.

Dann wandte er sich von der Gruppe am Feuer ab, ging zu der Steilwand hinüber, die nur ein paar Meter weiter begann. Die zweite der kleinen Höhlen war sein und Dylans üblicher Treffpunkt.

Während er wartete, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, sah aufs dunkle Meer hinaus. Der Feuerschein reichte kaum hier herüber, und er konnte die anderen beobachten, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden.

Er hatte gerade die Kippe weggeworfen, als er Dylan auf sich zukommen sah. Die Silhouette war unverwechselbar.

Fluchend, weil seine Augen sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, stolperte er zwischen den kleinen Felsen hindurch auf die Höhle zu.

Skinny grinste in sich hinein und zog sich tiefer in die Schatten zurück.

„_Fuck_! Skinny? Gottver_dammt_–“

In seinem Versteck biss Skinny sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut loszulachen. Er wartete ab, bis Dylan den ersten Schritt in die Höhle gemacht hatte. Mit zwei Schritten war Skinny bei ihm und drückte ihn mit dem Unterarm über der Kehle an die Höhlenwand.

„Fick dich! Arschloch!“, entfuhr es Dylan, bevor Skinny die andere Hand in seine langen Haare grub und ihn in einen Kuss zog.

Dylan küsste, wie er kämpfte, brutal, mit wenig Finesse. Mit gleichem Enthusiasmus hielt Skinny dagegen und genoss jede Sekunde. Er schmeckte Blut, konnte jedoch beim besten Willen nicht sagen, woher es kam.

Sie trafen aufeinander wie zwei Naturgewalten, jeder versuchte, den anderen dichter zu zerren. Als könnten sie ineinander hinein klettern und miteinander verschmelzen.

Als Dylan mit dem Daumen auf die immer noch pochende Wunde an seinem Jochbein drückte, stöhnte Skinny, und Dylan lachte.

„Dachtest du echt, ich will dir wirklich was antun?“, erkundigte er sich mit mildem Spott.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, in vollem Wissen dass Dylan ihn eh nicht sehen konnte. „Dir trau ich fast alles zu.“

„Komm, jetzt tu nicht so“, er konnte das dreckige Grinsen in Dylans Stimme hören, „als wärst du nicht hart seit ich das Scheißding ausgepackt hab.“

Untypischerweise widersprach Skinny nicht. Das Bild von Dylan, der den Schlagring beinahe provokant langsam über seine Finger schob, war wieder in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht. Lügen war zwecklos, dafür kannten sie sich einfach zu gut.

Statt einer Antwort machte er sich an dem Reißverschluss von Dylans Jeans zu schaffen. Was leichter gesagt als getan war, wenn man bedachte, dass es dunkel und sie beide angetrunken waren. Die gottverdammte Gürtelschnalle stellte ihn vor ein echtes Problem, doch Dylan schien sich nicht berufen zu fühlen, ihm behilflich zu sein. Stattdessen ließ er die Hände über Skinnys Oberkörper wandern – sie hatten beide keine Notwendigkeit gesehen, ihre T-Shirts wieder anzuziehen – und war gedanklich anscheinend immer noch bei ihrem Kampf.

„Und dann leckst du das verdammte Ding auch noch ab! _Oral fixation much_, Skinny?“, sagte er leise, die Stimme gesenkt und rauer als zuvor.

Diesmal war es Skinny, der grinste. „Jetzt behaupte _du_ nicht, du hättest das nicht geil gefunden.“

Mit einem widerwilligen Brummen stimmte Dylan zu. Es wandelte sich in ein Stöhnen, als Skinny endlich den Gürtel aufbekam, Jeans und Boxershorts über Dylans Hüften schob, und die Hand um seinen harten Schwanz schloss.

„Komm schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit“, drängte Dylan ungeduldig und beinahe atemlos. Er hob die Hände, als wollte er Skinny mit Gewalt zu Boden drücken. Doch auf halber Strecke riss er sich zusammen und legte sie nur locker auf Skinnys Hüfte ab. Gut für ihn.

Skinny lachte, vielleicht ein bisschen spöttisch. Er genoss es, Dylans Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen. „Als ob sich irgendjemand trauen würde, uns suchen zu gehen.“ 

Doch dann erbarmte er sich, ging auf die Knie. Nicht seine Lieblingsposition, aber er war nicht bereit, im Stockfinstern in einem Höhleneingang irgendetwas anderes auszuprobieren. Selbst, wenn man sich gut kannte, das konnte nur schief gehen. 

Er leckte über die Spitze, langsam, aber immer nur kurz. Dylan fluchte, und Skinny grinste. Das war die Rache für den verdammten Schlagring.

Dann ließ er die Augen zufallen, sehen konnte er hier sowieso nichts, und konzentrierte sich auf die anderen Eindrücke – die weiche Haut unter seiner Zunge und seiner Hand, den bitteren Geschmack.

Dylans nur halb kohärentes Drängen brachte ihn zum Grinsen. Dylan war immer ungeduldig. Aber da war er bei Skinny an der falschen Adresse. 

Ein paar Momente ließ er sich noch Zeit, dann gab er endlich nach.

Und auch wenn er sich nicht übermäßig gerne auf die Knie begab, er hatte absolut nichts gegen einen Schwanz im Mund einzuwenden. Das hieß, immer unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen, aber dankenswerterweise behielt Dylan seine Hände bei sich. Er wusste ganz genau, dass das hier schneller vorbei wäre, als ihm lieb war, wenn er versuchte, Skinnys Kopf festzuhalten. Denn wenn Skinny irgendetwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann das.

Die Geräusche, die er unweigerlich machte, klangen ohrenbetäubend laut in der kleinen Höhle, nur unterbrochen von Dylans unterdrücktem Stöhnen. Kurz spielte Skinny mit dem Gedanken, sich mit einer Hand um sich selbst zu kümmern, verwarf die Idee jedoch gleich wieder. Er brauchte beide Hände um Dylan still zu halten, dessen Versuche, seinen Schwanz tiefer in Skinnys Mund zu schieben, stärker wurden. Und das wollte er verhindern. Das hier lief nach seinen Regeln.

Langsam arbeitete er sich weiter vor, ganz froh zu merken, dass Dylan nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. So würden zu dem Pochen in seiner Nase und Wange wenigstens nicht auch noch Schmerzen in seinem Kiefer kommen. 

Dylan gab einen beinahe wimmernden Laut von sich, für den er sich normalerweise garantiert geschämt hätte.

„Skinny...“, brachte er als Warnung hervor, aber da war es auch schon zu spät.

Er kam in Skinnys Mund, aber Skinny beschwerte sich nicht weiter. Sowas hatte ihn noch nie besonders gestört. Er spuckte aus, und war auch schon wieder auf den Füßen.

Wieder küsste er Dylan, drückte ihn gegen die Höhlenwand, während der offenbar noch dabei war, sich wiederzufinden. 

So langsam wurde er ungeduldig, denn wie Dylan vorhin ganz richtig festgestellt hatte, war er quasi seit dem überraschenden Auftauchen des Schlagrings hart. Allerspätestens, seit Dylan ihn gewürgt hatte. Und mittlerweile wurde es durchaus unangenehm.

Glücklicherweise brauchte Dylan keine weitere Aufforderung, sondern tauschte ganz von selbst ihre Position. Im nächsten Moment war er auf den Knien und hatte ohne Vorwarnung Skinnys Schwanz auch schon so weit geschluckt wie es ihm auf Anhieb möglich war.

Mit einem Fluchen ließ Skinny den Kopf zurück fallen, genoss den dumpfen Schmerz als er mit der Höhlenwand kollidierte. Dylan war schon immer ein verdammtes Naturtalent gewesen, was das anging.

Wieder griff er in Dylans Haare, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle fest, immer wieder fasziniert davon, dass der ach so große böse Dylan Parks das zuließ. Und wenn die Geräusche, die er um Skinnys Schwanz machte – die den fluchen und tiefer in Dylans Mund stoßen ließen – irgendetwas aussagten, gefiel es ihm auch noch. 

Auch Skinny hielt nicht lange durch.

Gerade rechtzeitig zog er Dylans Kopf weg. _Gegenseitige Rücksichtnahme_, dachte er, bevor sein Hirn offline ging. Skinny hasste es, wenn man ihn festhielt, Dylan hasste Sperma im Mund.

Nur mit Mühe hielt er sich aufrecht, krallte eine Hand in Dylans Schulter, während seine Knie drohten, nachzugeben. Mit leisem Lachen erhob Dylan sich, hielt ihn noch einen Moment fest.

„Wird’s gehen?“, erkundigte er sich leicht amüsiert, und Skinny schnaubte, betont beleidigt, schließlich war es Dylan vor ein paar Minuten nicht anders gegangen.

Langsam brachte er seine Klamotten wieder in Ordnung.

Dylan ließ ihn los, grub in seiner Hosentasche herum, dann flammte ein Feuerzeug auf, und die Glut einer Zigarette erhellte sein Gesicht.

„Hast du...“, Skinny räusperte sich, spuckte noch einmal aus, „Hast du für mich auch eine übrig?“

Dylan lachte leise. „Für dich doch immer!“

Er zündete eine zweite Zigarette an, reichte sie an Skinny weiter, der gierig den Rauch inhalierte.

Für ein paar Momente standen sie nebeneinander am Höhleneingang, rauchten, sahen zum Feuer hinüber.

„Nächstes Mal suchen wir uns aber wieder n verdammtes Bett, ja?“

Skinny grinste. „Was, ist dir die Höhle nicht gut genug?“, stichelte er, obwohl er absolut Dylans Meinung war.

„Nicht jeder ist son Höhlenmensch wie du!“, schoss Dylan zurück, und sie lachten.

Dann gingen sie zurück zum Feuer, wo Leah ihre Ankunft mit einem vielsagenden Blick registrierte. Niemandem, der ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte, war es ein großes Rätsel, was sie wohl getrieben hatten. Aber das störte Skinny auch nicht.

Schon deshalb, weil Sex mit dem Anführer ihm gewisse Privilegien verschaffte.

Sie ließen sich neben Leah in den Sand fallen, die ihre Vodkaflasche an Dylan weiterreichte. Nach zwei Schlucken gab der sie an Skinny. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, und Skinny musste grinsen.

So gefiel ihm das Leben.


End file.
